rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Front-Runner/@comment-31.53.169.103-20160504221136/@comment-26715739-20160505152136
Nope, sorry Oxy - you're just flat out wrong. I mean, I shouldn't feed the troll (and what else can it be when someone comes onto a discussion of people who have made the choice to compete in an event telling them they're wrong to do so...) To quote you: "The time you have all wasted on them you could be several fame levels up earning big gold rewards on completion" This is a fundamentally incorrect statement. Had you said: "Guys, don't be afraid to let it go. FM have it set up so you have to log in and race every damn day. Sometimes it's just not worth it. Sure it might take a little longer to get all the cars, to get 100%, but there's something to be said for taking the path of just racing what and when you want to race" - that's a different viewpoint - that sort of thing can be respected. And is pretty close to the viewpoint of RR3G'HamO - a viewpoint which I have massive respect for (as do many others on the forum). By telling us to assess the 2 approaches primarily on the metric of time against reward (with some hand-waviness around "stress") you've given an objective measure for your suggestion that allows it to be assessed. Assessed and found seriously wanting. If we measure it by "reward/time" then I get more gold/minute from completing this event than I would do from racing Le Mans. And there's a fair bit of leeway in there for needing to redo events too. And that's without factoring in that I will also win the car (or taking into account that I'll earn some measure of fame along the way as well - which is essentially gold). I can't remember a challenge where that hasn't been true (although there could well have been). 1/2 hour at Le Mans is actually only around 8-9 gold (using agent) Elpreciado was being extremely generous in his estimates, but he didn't need to get particularly accurate because he was also including the car whereas I'm not. 90 gold at Le Mans rates is more than 10 races - so well over 5 hours. So to do better from completing this event than from farming *just* using the event rewards you've got over 5 hours to play with. And that time doesn't have to be done in small blocks on 8 different days either - you just have to be able to start such that you can finish 8 days later. I didn't do my first event until late on the 2nd day because I've become lazy, wanting a stress-free win and was getting the upgrades (up to PR93) all in places first before starting (throwing FM some ad revenue as well along the way). Most people will probably be well within that 5 hour "playing time" limit. Again, all this analysis of reward/time of events versus farming Le Mans is without factoring in winning the (very expensive!) car. Ultimately I go into this detail not for you, but for people who might read your post, not do the maths themselves, and think of skipping the event on that basis.